1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to stamping heads and, particularly, to a stamping head used for pressing an anisotropic conductive film onto a ceramic substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical image sensor package includes a ceramic substrate, an anisotropic conductive film and an image sensor. The image sensor is supported on and electrically connected to the ceramic substrate through the anisotropic conductive film. In assembly, the anisotropic conductive film first needs to be joined with the ceramic substrate, in a high temperature and high humidity condition. However, high temperature will cause higher air pressure than the force of adhesion of the anisotropic conductive film, this causes electrical connection between the image sensor and the ceramic substrate to be unstable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a stamping head used for pressing an anisotropic conductive film onto a ceramic substrate which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.